Confessions and Stuff
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Helga tries to stay nice and serious long enough to tell Arnold how much she loves him. The nerves kill her and her legs are practically feeling like jelly, but she will go on with her plan. Unfortunately, things don't always work out the way that we want, especially when you're around your crush. Will she succeed this time and reveal her biggest secret?


**A/N: This is my first Hey Arnold one-shot, so please be gentle and don't hesitate to tell me if I made any errors. It's nothing special, but I hope you'll still enjoy reading this. :)**

* * *

_~ Honestly, did that guy never get tired of stalking her? ~_

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day. The sky hadn't been this electric blue for a while now and the birds chirped the most beautiful melodies. But Helga Pataki couldn't care less. There was something else that took all of her attention now.

After all, this was her chance. Today was the day that it would happen. Helga had promised herself that she would do it, no matter what the consequences would be. She would finally just man up and tell her Arnold about her feelings for him... At least, if everything went well and no obstacles appeared on her way. The trick was to control herself and quit making the hateful remarks about his head.

But how was she going to bring the news? Should she just blurt it out and wait for the male teen's reaction? Perhaps grab him by his collar and kiss him to death while the angels above them started singing Hallelujah, like it happened in all those clichéd movies?

...Nah, she barely had the energy to stand on her legs right now. How could she possibly manage _that_?

However, before Helga could figure out what she should do, she spotted Arnold closing the front door behind him and walk down the stairs. As expected, he started heading her way next. A feeling of pure panic overpowered the blonde teen right then and there, because this was happening way too fast. She wasn't ready for this, not in a long shot! She didn't even have the time to practise, because she had decided to confess on a whim. There was only one thing she could do now...

"Foot- I mean, Arnold?"

If the blonde young man was surprised at the fact that she called him by his name for a change, then he certainly didn't show it. "Hey, Helga. What is it?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his soft, pleasant voice and her legs felt like jelly, but she had to ignore it. She had to tell him everything now, otherwise it would never happen!

"I... I need to tell you something." Helga took a deep, steadying breath and started, "You, uh... I think that... You're actually..."

Dammit, this wasn't working! Why couldn't she ever say all those things that she wanted him to know? Nothing ever seemed to work for her, no matter what she tried. It was as though sooner or later, the evil side of her would take over and ruin everything that could be between them. And the palpable silence that lay around them like a thick curtain was unbearable, too. It made her nervous, up to the point that she wanted to pull her hair from her head in frustration. But that would probably do no good.

"Yes, Helga?" Arnold said encouragingly.

Ugh, why was he so kind? Why, why, _why_? It was far from what she actually deserved. Or was that the main reason why he was doing this to her? Just to torture her?

This was getting too much for her. Before the girl could stop herself, she exclaimed, "You've got a football-head, _duh_! Yeah, that's what I wanted to say. So get out of my way and leave me alone!"

With that, Helga put her index finger steadfastly on his forehead and pushed him away, hard. The impact of it almost made his hat fall off his head. After that, the angry teen stomped away, ready to smash her head against the nearest wall and possibly commit suicide afterwards, because her life was officially _over_.

When she had reached a narrow alley, she stopped and fished a small, heart-shaped photoframe out of her pocket. She eyed the photo of her secret crush, admiring his perfect lines and his adorable football-shaped head that she had started to love the most. She stroked the picture with the tips of her fingers. If this wasn't perfection, then she didn't know what was.

Swooning over Arnold's photo, she whispered, "Oh my sweet, beautiful love. I'm afraid that we have to wait a little longer before we can finally be together like I always imagined. But I can promise you this: it won't take that long. Maybe I should just try again tomorrow and hope for a better ending."

She had barely said those words when she heard the familiar, hard breathing on the back of her neck. This made her frown. Without wasting any time, the utterly annoyed female brought her fist up until it collided with the person that was standing behind her. She knew that she had hit Brainy right between his eyes... right where she'd intended to hit him.

Helga shook her head and looked at her hand now, musing, _and maybe I should disinfect this, too._

Honestly, did that guy_ never_ get tired of stalking her?

* * *

**A/N: I haven't watched this show in forever. I do love her, though, despite her being a meanie. So, how did I do for my first Hey Arnold story? I hope it wasn't too forced, or anything. :)**


End file.
